Slade's New Apprentice
by Cookiegirl2006
Summary: Slade is searching out for a new apprentice, and he knows just who to pick. Stay tuned! 3
1. Chapter 1: Slade is Back

**Hey guys! This is my first Fanfiction story so I hope you guys enjoy it! =3 I don't own Teen Titans**.

It was just a original, normal day in the Titans tower, Robin was training in the training room, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing games, Starfire was making some type of Tameranian soup and then Raven was meditating in her room. They were enjoying their day until the alarm went off. Robin ran out of the training room and saw the alarm.

"Slade!" As Cyborg listens to what Robin said, he is surprised because they defeated him 3 months after Tokyo, the only reason is because Robin still had this feeling that there was still evil inside him. "It can't be! We kicked his butt 3 months ago and we made sure he was gone!" Cyborg was very confused and frustrated. "Whatever it is that he has done to bring himself back, we have to do something to get rid of him again." Raven was very surprised. Apparently, Starfire wasn't listening so she had no idea who they were talking about until she asked: "Who is this Villain u speak of?"

"Really Star, We are talking about SLADE!?" Beast Boy said. "I am sorry, friend Beast Boy." So, the Titans went to see what and how and why Slade came back. Robin saw that Slade was attacking his childhood home, Gotham. "Oh no, he's attacking Gotham City! Let's hurry! I'm curious of how and why did Slade come back." Robin was very concerned. Cyborg answers: "REALLY, we all are curious and very concerned! We all want to know this stuff!" Robin answers very madly, "Dude! We aren't supposed to be playing around! Now lets go see whats going on."

 **Ok guys, this is my first chapter of the story. I'm sorry that this chapter is short but I will be making the chapters longer along the way so I hope you enjoyed the chapter! THX & PLZ review!**

 **BYE! =3**


	2. Chapter 2: Time To Fight!

Hey guys! Its Cookiegirl2006 back with another chapter of – "Slade's New Apprentice" Hope you guys like it. I have been trying to write very recently but I have never gotten the time until now. So thank you for all that reviewed and make sure to read all the way until the end because I will be giving a shoutout to a wonderful review. Thanks! Now lets get to Chapter 2. *I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS* (I wish cause then I'd put the old teen titans back on TV again on C.N.) And, if you haven't read Chapter 1, make sure to read it. I promise the chapter will be bigger.

The team starts to travel to Gotham City as Slade continues to destroy the town. Soon, the team arrives and sees Slade staring with deep eye contact. As Robin starts to try to stop Slade from wrecking the town, he sees Slade have already destroyed more than half of the city already. Now Robin gets even more mad and pushes Slade to the floor, surrounded by fire.

"Why did you come back! And How! I demand answers."

"Why Robin, you might as well give up. I have destroyed your city, and nobody can stop it." With his deep voice.

"Never!"

Slade picks up Robin with his hand, on his chest, grabbing firmly he slams Robin into a hard, stone wall. "Umfffff" Robin falls down to the ground passed out. With the team right in front of Robin. Cyborg starts to run over to Robin and check if he's ok, while the rest of the team fights off Slade.

Slade's attention was now all on Raven. Nobody knew why, but for some reason, Slade's eyes had a deep circle of fire around Raven's reflection.

As Beast Boy and Starfire went to fight Slade, Raven stood behind Slade and surround him so that he couldn't escape. Once Beast Boy and Starfire got closer to Slade, he would back up and Raven would use her dark, demonic powers to trap him. Beast Boy morphed into a tiger, prowling like a lion. As Starfire's eyes started to glow a bright green, she started to creep in closer. Causing Slade to back up, Raven used her energy at the wrong time and didn't catch him.

By that moment, Slade knew she was behind him, although Raven didn't know that he knew. So, when she came up close to Slade, she used her powers but Slade grabbed her wrist from behind and twisted it then used his powers to slam Raven down to the floor. Once BB and Starfire saw Raven lying on the floor, they both fought against Slade.

Meanwhile, Cyborg was healing Robin and then soon, not too much after Raven was on the floor, Robin was healed. So then, Robin went to check on Raven. Cyborg went over to Slade to help BB and Starfire. As Cyborg was about to use his sonic blaster, Slade stopped the sonic blaster and blew Cyborg all the way across Gotham.

Beast Boy (BB) went to attack Slade with his claws to try to destroy his suit at least so that it was easier to destroy him with his skeleton body. But then Slade sensed Beast Boy, and held his paw and crashed Beast Boy all the way into a stone wall. Then, Starfire used her strong eye-blasts and started to melt some of the suit off of Slade.

I think this is enough fighting for today folks. Hopefully, you guys enjoyed this Chapter. And now I am going to send a shout-out to: Red fiend! Thank you for reviewing! You are such a kind/sweet/nice person! Thanks!

I have a youtube channel: PhoebePlayz

Thank you! Hope you are enjoying this series: "Slade's New Apprentice"

Make sure to stay tuned! =P


End file.
